Nothing Like a Best Friend
by LeapOfFaith29
Summary: Roger and Mark are best friends at Scarsdale Middle School. But what happens when Roger gets invited to a party, and forgets all about his best friend? Sorta fluffy, in a way, but it's strictly MarkRoger Friendship. Oneshot.


A/N: I'm always thinking about what kind of fanfictions to write, and this one just popped into my head one day. I think it's really cute. I hope you like it enough to review! Oh, and sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm trying my best!

The bell rang. Roger Davis and his best friend Mark Cohen quickly ran from the classroom to their lockers. Scarsdale Middle School was no joke. They only had three minutes to go to their lockers, and then to their classrooms. Mark was always worried about being late, but Roger really didn't care either way.

The two friends stopped at their lockers, and started taking books out for their next class.

"So anyway Roger, I was thinking that today after school, we could go to my house and work on our chemistry project. I have a couple ideas for it already. First, we could make a model of…Roger? Are you listening?" asked Mark angrily.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Roger trailed off. He was too busy staring at something across the hall. "Chemistry…"

"Roger! C'mon you know this grade is important to me!" protested Mark.

"Mark, you see that girl over there?" asked Roger.

"The short one? Yeah, so what?" asked Mark, not really caring.

"Well, isn't she hot?" asked Roger.

"I really don't care whether she is or not Roger. All I care about right now is getting to class on time."

"Oh, c'mon Mark. Sometimes I think you're still stuck in the third grade. You're in that 'Ew! It's a girl, cooties!' stage."

"I am not! I'll have you know that I like somebody," said Mark, closing his locker.

"Oh yeah, who?" asked Roger, closing his locker also. Mark blushed.

"Maureen Johnson," he whispered.

"MAUREEN?" exclaimed Roger. "Oh my god man, you can do better than that!" Suddenly, Roger collided with a stack of books and a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. They both fell to the ground. Mark snickered.

"Hey!" shouted the girl's friend. "Watch where you're going! She could've been killed!" Mark stopped snickering as soon as he saw who the girl yelling at Roger was.

"Oh, Roger is so sorry Maureen," he said. "He wasn't looking where he was-"

"Of course he wasn't!" said Maureen. Roger just sat on the ground, looking up at the girl he had knocked over. Her friends were brushing her clothes off.

"Um, sorry," he mumbled, grabbing Mark, and running off in the opposite direction. Once they were far away from the girls, Mark said, "Are you kidding me Roger? That was Alison Grey! The most popular girl in school! I can't believe you did that! Incase you forgot, Maureen Johnson also now thinks we're total losers!"

"I noticed Mark," said Roger calmly. "But, I touched Alison Grey!"

"Oh my god Roger…" started Mark. But when he looked at the grin on his best friend's face, he couldn't help but to smile back.

The next day, Roger and Mark were sitting in Social Studies class. Their teacher, Mr. Batten, was giving one of his long, boring speeches about the French and Indian War again.

"To conclude our unit, I would like you all to open up to the reflective area of your notebook," he said. Roger laughed silently. He was always making jokes about the reflective area of the notebook.

"Is something funny Mr. Davis?" asked Mr. Batten. "I'm sure you'd like to share such a wonderful joke to the class."

"No, that's alright," said Roger between fits of laughter. "It's all good.

"Well, then keep it good Mr. Davis, keep it good." Mark giggled and looked at his best friend. They loved it when Mr. Batten said things twice.

"In the reflective area of your notebook, please write about why you think the effects of the French and Indian War were or were not fair to the thirteen colonies," said Mr. Batten. The bell rang. "Well I guess time's up. Get out of here," he said jokingly. Everyone ran for the exit.

Once Mark and Roger were out of the classroom, Roger said, "Hey Mark, wanna skip Science with me? It'll be fun."

"Oh c'mon Roger. You know that at least I care about my grades. Do it by yourself if you want to."

"Mark! C'mon have some fun for once!" said Roger.

"No thanks," he replied. "But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow night we can go to the movies. Just us guys. You in?"

"Sure!" Roger said. He loved going to the movies with Mark. They always had such a great time, but lately, Mark rarely wanted to go. He was always doing homework.

"I was thinking we could see Computer Evil. It looks really good."

"No way Mark. That's such a boring movie," said Roger.

"Aw c'mon. For me?" Mark looked at Roger with his pleading eyes.

"Fine. Whatever," Roger said.

"Great! I'll meet you there at 6."

"OK," said Roger, not really caring.

He threw his books in his locker, and went into the bathroom. He sat on the floor until he heard the bell rang. He then got up and went walking around the school. It was really no fun doing it alone, though. He wished he had a friend who would skip with him.

"Hey you!" called a teacher's voice. "Where are you supposed to be?"

'Uh-oh," thought Roger. 'Busted.' He turned around to see Mr. Beautu. Phew. He was such a nerdy teacher, he'd get by easily.

"What class are you supposed to be in?" asked Mr. Beautu.

"Oh, I'm in Gym. See I'm walkin'," said Roger sounding like a smartass. "I'm pretty good at runnin' too. Wanna see?" Roger ran up the stairs, and out of sight.

When he got to the main floor, he stopped to catch his breath. He looked at the hall ahead of him, and he saw Alison Grey, walking with Maureen Johnson, passes in their hands.

'Ok, play it cool. Just walk by," he thought. 'No conversation.'

"Hey Roy!" called Alison. Roger looked behind him.

"Yeah, you," said Maureen.

"Um, I'm Roger," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Maureen. "Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to Alison's 14th birthday boy-girl party."

"Um…um…" stuttered Roger. "Su-sure."

"Great!" said Alison. She handed him an invitation. "It's at my house tomorrow at 6:00. See you there!" The two girls skipped off together, leaving Roger standing there with his thoughts.

The next day at 5:30, Roger was ready to go. "Come on Mom!" he shouted. "Let's go!" Yesterday after school, Roger and his mother had gone to get Alison a gift. They ended up buying her a beautiful silver necklace, with a heart on it that had a purple rhinestone in the middle. Roger thought it would be perfect.

"I'm going as fast as I can Roger! I still have to make breakfast for your brother!" Stupid Travis. It was always Travis this, Travis that. Roger was sick of it. Just because his brother was an all-star football player at the high school, didn't mean he couldn't make his own breakfast.

Roger's mother finally got into the car and started to drive Roger to the party at 6:00. They were a little late starting off, but he didn't care. Roger was so excited he was going to a popular party! And, it was boy-girl. He looked down at the gift in his hands. He knew Alison would love it. This was gonna be so much fun. He then turned his phone off. He didn't want his mom ruining everything by calling in the middle of the party.

They finally pulled up to the house. "Now honey, remember to call me when the party's over so I can pick you up."

"Sure Mom, whatever," said Roger. He jumped out of the car and raced up the front steps to Alison's house. He rang the doorbell. Maureen answered the door.

"Oh, hi Roger," she said. "Come in." She giggled. Maureen led him to the living room where everyone was. They all stared at him. Alison was too busy making out with Benjamin Coffin III to look up though. Roger winced. What was going on that he didn't know about? He looked around at all the faces staring at him. He didn't even recognize half these people, must be kids from the high school. Alison stopped making out with Benny, and looked up to see what everyone was staring at.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. Roger's heart stopped.

"Well, um, you invited me," he stammered. "I-I thought you did…"

"You thought wrong," said Alison. Maureen and Alison started laughing, and pretty soon everyone else did too.

"We only invited you as a joke!" said Maureen between laughs. "We had an extra invitation, so we thought we'd give it to some loser and see if he would actually come!" Tears stung Roger's eyes as he threw the gift at his feet and ran out of the house.

He walked down the street. What was he thinking? Of course it was all just a joke. No one would ever like him, ever. The tears started streaming down his face as he sat on the sidewalk and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on. Wait, he couldn't call his mother. She would defiantly think he was more of a wimp than Travis now. He looked down at his phone, and realized he had three new voicemails. He dialed his number, and then his password. The first message came on.

"Hey Roger, it's Mark. Where are you? I've been waiting at the movies for a couple of minutes now. Get here as soon as you can, okay?" Roger heard a beep, and the next message came on.

"Hey Roger, it's Mark again. The movie started ten minutes ago. Well, the previews are on now. Can you get here now? Please? I look stupid sitting by myself in the theater. Okay, bye." One last beep and then the last message came on.

"Hey Roger, it's me again. I'm just not counting on you coming anymore. That's okay though. I guess I never really was." The message ended. Roger suddenly felt horrible. He started walking.

Luckily, the movie theater was close to Alison's house. When Roger got there, he walked up to the ticket counter.

"One for Computer Evil," he said sadly.

"You know, the movie started 30 minutes ago. Still want a ticket?" asked the guy behind the counter.

"Yeah," said Roger. He paid for the ticket, and walked over to the concession stand. He got Mark's favorite candy, gummy worms. He paid, and walked into the theater. He spotted Mark right away. He tapped him on the shoulder. Mark turned around.

"Roger?" he asked. "Where were you? I was waiting forever-" he stopped when he saw Roger's face, stained with dried tears. Roger gave him the gummy worms and sat down next to him. Mark then gave Roger his favorite candy, gummy bears. Mark became silent as they watched the movie together, eating gummies.

Mark understood that whatever had happened, Roger just needed some time with his best friend now. And Roger could tell Mark understood that. Roger now knew that as long as he had his best friend Mark, the rest of the world, including the popular kids, didn't matter. So as the two of them sat there, watching the movie, Mark whispered,

"Hey Roger?"

"Yeah?" Roger asked.

"I'll give you a red worm for a green bear." Roger smiled, and traded with his best friend.


End file.
